Extra Exercise Makes For a Sweaty Italian
by thenotsofabulouskilljoy
Summary: Feliciano is a little bit on the chubby side, no thanks to Ludwig's pastries. When his training regimen slips what will be done about it? Fluffy GerIta one-shot


Ludwig frowns at the shifting form in the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as his boyfriend rummages through the cabinets. The Italian turns to the fridge with a bag of plain chips tucked under his arm and reaches in for the platter of chocolate cake. It was really for tomorrow, occasion unneeded, but Ludwig never got too upset if he stole a slice.

The German flicks on the light and Feliciano falters before jumping with a squeak, the chips falling with a rustle in the dead of the room.

"What did I say about cake this late? I woke up and noticed you weren't here, before you ask." He huffs as he crosses the chilled tile to grab the bag of chips. "Do I need to lock these things up? What happened to your regimen?"

The younger shifts and closes the fridge back before leaning on the white surface, avoiding his look. It was true he was on a training regimen to lose weight, the extra fat made him too self-conscious, but it was hard sometimes to resist the sweets in the kitchen. Especially Ludwig's cakes.

"I just wanted a slice.. Your cakes are too good." His bangs fall into his face as he lowers his head shamefully to watch his feet. The auburn male kicks at the tile half-heartedly as the blond sighs in front of him.

"I know you love my cakes but you have to keep up your training. You want to slim up, right? You have to keep off the calories, Feli." A frown twists on his lips. "And you have to eat healthier, cut back on the sweets."

His words are met with silence and he continues on, "I will be advising your running from now on until you reach your goal. I want you to love yourself as much as I do, liebe." He tilts Feliciano's hands up and kisses above the watering eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Ludwig." He mumbles, trying not to think about the pudginess of his cheeks, this large thighs, his lovehandles, or anything else that made him cringe and whimper.

"Let's go back to bed." Ludwig pulls him back to the bedroom, the two males curling around each other in the warm confines of the blanket.

—-

He's roused from the warm mattress at the ass-crack of dawn and dressed in a pair of loose shorts paired with a ratty white t-shirt before Ludwig drags him to the weight room. A set of weights is in the corner and yoga mats in another whilst a treadmill takes of the centre of the room. A window takes up a good portion of the far wall and shows off the finely cared for garden bed out back.

His hair is in tangles and he whines when Ludwig tries to shove a comb in his hand. His gaze shifts down to his stomach and his hand slides up to rest on it lightly. After a final mental resolve, he climbs onto the machine and yawns.

"I'll make you a healthy breakfast in the meantime. Keep running, take short breaks if necessary. Water is in the fridge and exhale when you land on your left foot to avoid cramps." Ludwig smiles at the beeps of the machine and heads to the kitchen.

True to his word, Feliciano starts from a small walk to warm up before starting a light jog. His breathing comes in harsh bursts after a few moments but he tries to picture something scary behind him, like a monster or an Englishman, to keep himself motivated.

Nevertheless his stamina wears down and he's forced to stop after only a few minutes of movement to catch his breath and hydrate himself. Water fills every row and the side holsters on the mini fridge so avoid any negative introduction to sodas and such.

He runs a bit more on the treadmill until Ludwig finds him and brings him in for breakfast. The meal seems somehow insufficient. He knows he's full but the want to eat makes him pout at his empty plate. Ludwig puts him back in the weight room and settles down to watch him.

"Lunch will be a salad. If you're good, you can have a single slice of cake for desert." Feliciano gasps in a breath and struggles to avoid a cramp, hating that Ludwig is seeing the sweaty mess that he is. He screws his eyes shut and tries to ignore the jiggle of his stomach and thighs and arms and—..

He misplaces his foot and trips, eyes shooting open as he falls down. The track of the mill carrying his other foot back as he plummets and flies off the machine. A scream of panic exits him mid-fall and Ludwig leaps up. The next few moments seem somehow slower as he falls onto the wooden floor.

The German kneels at his side, trying to conceal a snort but the corner of his lips twitch into a smile and gives him away. "Are you okay, liebe? Maybe all this running turned your legs into jelly. Just take a break."

He pushes a piece of sweaty hair from Feliciano's forehead. "Go ahead and take a shower then you can rest until lunch."

Feliciano leaps up, pecking his cheek in thanks before heading to the bathroom. His clothes litter the hall as he moves into the shower to wash and clean away the sweat. He reemerges a long while later, wrapping himself in a towel before shuffling into the kitchen.

He settles in front of a bowl of salad, a small container of ranch beside it. Not doubt it was the perfect serving size, knowing Ludwig. He drizzles it over the top with a sigh and eats the meal slowly. Salad was not his favourite by far, the crunchiness just offset him somehow. It just didn't feel right in his mouth

"I'm happy for you. That you're trying to better yourself." Ludwig murmurs, watching the auburn male. "I love you regardless of your appearance, Feli. I just wanted to let you know. You're perfect to me."

He looks up in minor disbelief, halting his hand in the circling movements about the bowl. A small frown forms on his lips. Was he trying to make him feel better? "Do you mean it?"

He walks around the table and settles by Feliciano, pulling him into a small side-hug and squeezing. His hand rests on the younger's stomach and he kisses his cheek. "I don't say anything if I don't mean it. I love you so much."

Feliciano smiles warmly, reassured, and leans over to peck his lips.

"I love you too, Ludwig. Thank you."


End file.
